Creating a Legend
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, Soul Hunter, FF8, Naruto, Saiyuki, and more. Harry Potter fusion. A group of wizarding outcasts band together to create a magic school of their own, open to anyone. Preface to A New School of Magic.


**Author's Notes:** This is a vague crossover/fusion with Harry Potter – namely the creation of a Magical School for those who don't fit into Hogwarts (aka, anyone not human, anyone who doesn't live in the HP timeline, those from alternate dimensions, demons, magical creatures – the sort considered inferior by the normal wizarding community). There will be crossover content between the anime, and interaction with Hogwarts later in the series.

_Category:_ AU, HP fusion, multi-anime crossover, Yaoi, One-Shot  
_Anime/Games featured:_ Final Fantasy VIII (FF8), CardCaptor Sakura (CCS), Magic Knight Rayearth (MKR), Soul Hunter (SlH), Naruto, Decendents of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei – YnM), Saiyuki.  
_Warnings:_ humor, shonen ai  
_Pairings:_ KirosxLaguna, BunchuxHiko, KakashixIruka, Muraki-Tsuzuki (one-sided), ZenonxShien  
_Author:_ Arigatomina  
_Email:_ arigatoumina (a) hotmail . com  
_Website:_ www . geocities . com / arigatomina

_Atlantis Chronicles, Preface_

**"Creating a Legend"**

The air was fresh and sweet, faintly reminiscent of a flowery field as if in defiance to the cool crystalline walls. The light scent was a perfect guard against the claustrophobia they might have otherwise felt, being so many miles beneath the ocean. And the light shimmering colors that played over the walls added to the 'under the sea' motif that was going to make the school stand out against the others Clow had visited during his years as a Merlin Class Wizard. Leave it to him to show his creativity under pressing circumstances. No one who came here would ever guess the school had been created in a matter of days.

It did help that the buildings themselves had already been crafted by artisans, who were long since deceased, and even longer since forgotten by the wizarding communities. One point of contention among the original builders had been their refusal to accept wizarding codes. They had struck out to make their own world outside of those limits, one that would embrace all magic in an advanced and open society. Needless to say they hadn't survived more than a few decades before their predecessors snuffed them out with a series of law suits and boycotts. Atlantis remained only one more muggle myth, the ruins of a once great city shielded by ancient magic beneath the ocean off the coast of South America, and a taboo that was never spoken of in the wizarding world.

That made it the perfect spot for a new school, one that would – like the creators intended – strike out against the limits set by the wizarding elders. Their prejudice and condescending treatment of those deemed inferior had gone on far too long. And since the only wizards with the freedom to make their own laws were headmasters of the wizarding schools, they needed a school to work from. Like the original Atlantis, they could do whatever they liked so long as they were capable of existing outside the shelter of the wizarding world. The boycotts would probably be put into place the moment the Ministry of Magic found out what they were attempting, so they had to be fully self-contained.

And self-contained they would be, if Clow had any say in it. He rather liked doing things his own way. Suppressing his creativity for the sake of stodgy old wizards through his own school years had ingrained him with a need to rebel a little – get his feet wet a bit. He did that by reinforcing the magic that surrounded the city, and, with help from his partners in rebellion, renovating very old buildings to be habitable once again. Luckily for them, crystal didn't rust, and magical crystal never lost its sheen.

Outside the largest complex – deemed perfect for the school itself – the landscape was a bright farce of outdoors. The ocean appeared opaque from above, a system of shielding devices to make sure no one landed, sailed, or swam right through their roof. But looking up from below revealed the true sky, and the oxygen was as pure as any found outside of polluted muggle areas. It was the perfect environment to raise young and healthy magic users. At least, it would have been perfect if it weren't completely barren. Crystals were pretty and pristine, but a rather cold substitute to green forests and lawns.

"There's plenty of room for a forest right here, and if my classroom were in this building, I can bring the creatures right up to them. It would save a lot of mucking up stables, that's for sure. And we really need some plants, wilderness! You can't keep kids pent up in buildings with not even a speck of green in them, it's barbaric!"

The young man had his hands on his hips, his dark head tilted to the side as he pouted. His long black hair was ruffling in the light breeze and brushing in and out of his dark blue eyes. It made him wrinkle his nose as he spoke and wipe a hand over his face repeatedly.

Kiros gave a smile at the sight and reached out to tuck the man's hair behind his ears. His friend blinked in surprise and sent him a quick and sheepish grin.

"You want a forest," said Kiros. "I didn't think you'd want one after being expelled from Hogwarts."

Laguna grumbled, folding his hands over his chest and kicking at the smooth marble beneath his feet. "It's not like I want a forbidden forest, that's just stupid. What's the point of having a forest if you can't even go in it? That's just begging for kids to break the rules. That's why they did it, you know – they made it forbidden just so we'd want to go in it, that way they could punish us when we did. They're twisted, I tell you. All that 'learning advanced magic to be a better wizard' crap. And what do they do when you actually learn something advanced? They kick you out for having more magic than them! The nerve of that guy, calling me subhuman just because my parents dropped me through the wrong portal. Like it's my fault I get bored with the little spells…"

"But you didn't get bored with them," Kiros smirked, "you skipped them entirely."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I need to know how to turn a pincushion into a prickly little animal when I could be summoning Diablos instead. And I did try to stick with the little spells, at least in public…"

Kiros smirked at the petulant look Laguna was giving his feet. "I know, you didn't mean to get caught."

"Right," Laguna sniffed. "But that's old history now. I want a forest. If I'm going to teach the magical creatures class, I need somewhere to keep them. Can you really imagine Bahomat living in a little crystal room? He'd blast the place to bits first chance he got. That's not even considering trying to keep dragons in the same building as the unicorns, they'd never stop arguing. Did you hear Hogwarts actually had the nerve to bring dragons into their forest without warning the unicorns first? You'd think those wizards didn't know a thing about unicorns, breaking the taboo like that…"

"And how is our resident animal expert?" a voice called, moments before a heavy hand landed on Laguna's back. "Still harping about the unicorns?"

Laguna bristled and sent a _'why didn't you tell me he was behind me'_ look to Kiros. "I'm not harping, I'm just saying I want a forest. I can summon most of the creatures I need – most of them would be glad to get some fresh air – but I promised my friends they would have a nice place to stay at our new school. There's more than enough room, so I don't think I'm asking for much."

The man he'd spoken to raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him. He was nearly a foot taller than Laguna, giving him a few inches on Kiros, and was broader shouldered than both of the slender men. His hair was a long, dark sandy blonde, the bangs shaggy and held out of his eyes by his dark blue headband. Compared to Laguna's young, innocent features, and Kiros' blatantly effeminate and gracefully mature looks, Kou Hiko was a weathered man. He had a rugged appearance that made most wizards dismiss him as a dragon-wrangler. Needless to say, he didn't care for the stereotyping.

"I don't think you're asking too much at all," Hiko smirked. "And I have it on good authority that you'll not only be getting a forest, but a direct access to the best forest in Brazil and Makai."

Laguna all but jumped, his face beaming with a giddy sort of excitement. "Brazil? Really? I've always wanted to floo there, but wizards don't like backwater areas so no fireplaces registered on the network. And I guess it would be nice to have a quick portal to Makai – good to pick up the really rare creatures and all."

"And the demon students," Kiros reminded him. "Cleff did say he'd be setting up the portals to get the students here, so placing them in the center of a nicely grown forest would be fitting."

"That's the idea," said Hiko. "And just wait till those bigwigs at the Ministry hear about it. They'll be spitting their tea all over the place and running right to Dumbledore. Cleff is really looking forward to that."

"I imagine he would be," Kiros smirked, "considering the way they treated him when he asked for admissions for his people to attend Hogwarts."

"Racists," Laguna spat, kicking his foot over the smooth ground again. "Pompous, bigoted-"

"Easy, now," Hiko murmured, "you're making Kiros blush."

Kiros quirked an eyebrow, but his lips were curved into a knowing smirk. He and Laguna had met not long after the human's expulsion, and since he'd told his own story of rejection from the wizarding community, Laguna was something of a part-time crusader for equal rights. It was an old prejudice that Kiros had long since learned to accept.

While his father had been fully human, his mother was a pureblood elf, and it showed in his effeminate and willowy figure. The exotic contrast with his dark brown skin had drawn the eyes of every wizard he'd met when he applied for Hogwarts.

The propositions Kiros had gotten from some of the wizards – offers of physical servitude a hair above house-elf slavery - on top of being told flat out that he'd never get an invitation to a human school, had left Laguna with an overprotective nature when it came to the subject. His friend couldn't get over the insult the way Kiros had, because Laguna – for all that he'd been expelled himself – was fully human with muggle parents.

Unlike wizards, most muggles looked down on racism as one of the nastiest practices there were. Only in the wizarding community was being racist considered a good moral trait. It didn't help that not only was Kiros half elf, his father had been African, making him a double disgrace in the eyes of the British wizarding community.

Laguna flushed guiltily, not noticing that Kiros was more amused by his rant than embarrassed. "Well, I'm just saying I'd like to feed them to a Marlboro, that's all…"

"Speaking of those nasty creatures," Hiko drawled, "you aren't planning to keep any of _those_ in the forest, are you? It wouldn't look good if half our students died their first week here."

"He won't," Kiros said, before Laguna could answer. "And I'll set my classes to work around his so I can step in if anything gets…out of hand."

The insinuation that Laguna couldn't handle a class on his own was enough to make him turn wide, hurt eyes onto Kiros.

"Nothing's going to get out of hand," he protested.

"Yeah," Hiko smirked, "I'm sure it won't."

"It won't," Laguna sniffed. "As long as I don't have to teach any crying girls…"

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Kiros. "I think we've all agreed that we're sorely lacking when it comes to dealing with young girls, or even working with women. How did Cleff put it?"

Hiko gave a wry grin. "We aren't inviting girls unless a woman volunteers to watch them. It's not sexist, it's precautionary."

"He's cute when he gets all uncomfortable like that, isn't he, Pop."

Hiko blinked and turned to look back at the dark-haired boy behind them.

His son was nearly sixteen, but his brash manner made him act more like a free-spirited adult most of the time. He was nearly as tall as Hiko, and they had the same dark blue eyes, but Tenka's features were more like his mothers had been, cute and slightly exotic around the edges. His black hair came from her, but he kept it short enough to hang in a small tail behind his head, the bangs held back with a headband similar to his father's. And his crooked, smirking grin definitely came from Hiko.

"Tenka, aren't you supposed to be helping Cleff with the dorm?"

"Already done," said Tenka. "He's with planning it out with Clow now. Said we'd be all set to have a nice little celebration this evening, the way things are going."

"There aren't going to be Houses," Laguna grimaced, "are there? I hated that when I went to that British school – ganging up just because some stupid hat said I belonged with a certain group of people. Those Griffindor kids were about the snobbiest I've ever seen, all high and mighty just because they didn't have a snake for a banner. Like a screeching bird is so much better."

Tenka raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Weren't you in Griffindor?"

"Only because that stupid talking rag put me there," Laguna sniffed. "Something about how brave people had to go there, even if they didn't want to be good little heroes. I liked the Slitherin group better – at least they got to be cunning. And I wasn't smart enough to join the brains, or wimpy like the puffs. I mean it, that school just flat out told us what we were and then put us in a house so we couldn't be anything else – if you're brave you're brave and you're not allowed to be smart or cunning or amiable. Right…"

"You seem pretty amiable to me," Tenka grinned, "when you're not whining about that school."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it. I stuck through years at that place and they still had the nerve to kick me out. Didn't even want to take me to start with, since I'm not from their dimension. Like it even matters."

Kiros gave a fond smile and placed his hands on Laguna's shoulders. "We won't have houses, not if Kakashi has anything to say about it."

"It's true," said Tenka. "None of us like the idea of putting kids in categories that just limit their personal growth. Besides, all that forced rivalry really makes a nasty community, if the purebloods are any proof. No, we don't want to keep them apart."

"But we do need to put them in groups," said Hiko, "at least so we can supervise them."

"Yeah," Tenka nodded, "but we're not locking them up in separate areas so they can't interact. Cleff figured a circle would work nicely. I think it's perfect, myself. You can have your four or so sections with a teacher watching over each one, but they can still visit each other. Cleff says he can set it up so they'd use invitations to cross areas, no outright borders separating friends."

"And the group dorms?" asked Laguna. "I hated sharing a room with five or six other guys. They had all that magic to make rooms bigger if they wanted, and then stuck us cramped up together like fish in a bowl."

"None of that, either," said Tenka. "I already told Kakashi, that's just begging for trouble. The older ones won't like the lack of privacy, and you can bet the demons would kill each other if they were forced to share space with the wrong species. And then you have the ones who come with friends, they'd probably want to room together. I figure it would be best if the rooms were set up on an individual basis. That way they'd have the freedom to move someone in, if they like…"

He gave a wide, sly smile that made his father raise an eyebrow. Hiko started to shoot down his single and unhappily available son's scheme, but a step behind them had him pausing.

"Iruka rejected that idea," the newcomer stated. "So you can give it up right now, Tenka."

Hiko smirked and turned back to send a grateful look at Bunchu, not minding that the man didn't appear to notice.

Bunchu rarely showed expression, partly because of the metal that covered the right side of his face, arching diagonally over one eye and down the side of his cheek. Those who knew him were used to watching his left, pale blue eye – it crinkled when he smiled. Most of the time his typical expression was a sober look, or the uncomfortably warning frown. His hair, a shade darker than Hiko's with a touch more red, fell to his shoulders and arced out so the edges curled upwards. It would have been cute on anyone less masculine.

As a half-demon, Bunchu had intimidated his way into the wizarding community, only to be quickly shunned off into the uninhabited reaches of the most dangerous dragons they could find. He was the large, rugged dragon-wrangler Hiko was often mistaken for. And with his height and build – Hiko barely reached his shoulders and appeared slender in comparison – Bunchu was the sort who could glower down at a person and leave him shaking in his pansy little robes. Needless to say, he'd learned magic on his own, without ever being allowed to – or wanting to – step foot in a wizarding school.

Tenka was currently scowling at the man who'd become an a third member of their little family unit – the strict fun-ruining one. "What do you mean, he rejected it? Kakashi promised he wasn't going to treat the students like babies!"

"He isn't," said Bunchu. "They will be allowed to have visitors overnight, but no one will be permanently switching sectors. It would make things too difficult for the supervising teachers to keep track of the students under their watch."

"Oh," said Tenka. "I guess that's good enough, then."

Bunchu stared for a moment, not missing one bit of the scheming gleam in Tenka's eyes as the teen turned to hide his smile. Then he let it go in favor of looking at Hiko and the two men standing beside him.

"They're ready to eat now," said Bunchu. "Clow says the rest of the work can be done without supervision."

"Those cards of his," Laguna nodded. "I bet they didn't have anything as neat as that when they made Hogwarts."

"Right," said Kiros, prodding his friend toward the nearest entrance to the tall gleaming crystal building that would soon be their new school. "I think you've compared the two enough for the day. Forget about Hogwarts, would you? You're going to get a permanent frown lines if you keep it up for much longer, and then I won't be able to look at you."

Laguna blinked wide blue eyes up at him, his expression stunned. "But what about when I'm old and wrinkly? You'll just stop looking at me?"

"We'll see," Kiros smiled.

The tall man turned toward the school, and Laguna hopped after him, his hand reaching out to catch one of the thin braids that dangled down Kiros' back. He held on and followed, tugging at times just to make Kiros send him a playfully irritated look. Tenka smirked after them. Then he sent a look at his father.

"Well," prodded Tenka. "Are you coming in to eat, or do the two of you want to be alone?"

Hiko scowled down at his son and swatted a hand at the boy's head. Tenka naturally dodged the blow, but it was the thought that counted. Bunchu gave absolutely no reaction to the taunt. He merely stood back and waited for the two to finish, well acquainted with Tenka's complete lack of respect of fear.

"Just keep in mind that you will have to respect me once I'm your professor," said Hiko. "Or you can trot yourself right over to England and enroll there."

"Big words from the squib," Tenka mocked. "Should I remind you that I got an invitation, and you didn't? Poor Pop, not enough magic to wave a stick with the rest of the kiddies."

Hiko took a step forward, aiming to give Tenka the tussle the boy was obviously begging for – nothing too violent, just a rousing fist-fight before dinner. He barely moved before a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, making him halt with a resigned sigh. Times like these, he really wished Bunchu had a sense of humor…

"Your father is the only human to match me in a fight," Bunchu said coldly, "wizard or otherwise."

Tenka started for a moment before giving a long sigh, his shoulders slumping as much as Hiko's had. "Relax, Bunchu, I was just picking on the old man. He'll have to get used to it, you know? All the students we invite will have more magic than he does. Besides, what's the fun of hanging out with him if I can't even pick on him? You're such a spoil-sport."

"You really are," Hiko said quietly, shooting a light smirk back to Bunchu. "And you know I wouldn't have matched you if you'd used your powers."

"Only a demon could match if I used that," said Bunchu.

"Right!" Tenka said quickly, slapping a hand on both of their backs as he passed by. "You two have your sweet-talk, I'm getting food."

Hiko sent a droll look after his incorrigible son. Beside him, Bunchu had a similar expression, but only someone who knew him would recognize that from the downward slant of his eyebrow.

"Can you imagine a school full of Tenkas?" Hiko murmured. "Remind me why I signed on for this…"

"So he wouldn't be corrupted by close-minded wizards," said Bunchu.

"Right…"

- - -

The banquet hall was a mixture of muggle handiwork and wizardry, something that would never have been found in any respectable – meaning snooty – wizarding school. Atlantis was, as muggles had been supposing for centuries, powered in large part by conventional engineering, a bit of crystal and lightwave manipulation touched by just a hair of magic to make for an eternal supply of energy to filter through the conductors. And since Clow had gone to muggle schools as well as his wizarding education, he was fully capable of understanding how the two words had combined to create the formerly lost city.

As a result the room was lighted by large shimmering crystals that fell like stars from the domed roof and dangled yards above the tables. They spun on a soft breeze, the air recycled by energy that had been siphoned from the ocean ecosystem above the city, and purified by a dash of magical plants that lined the buildings, camouflaged as pale green crystal webs.

The tables were original to the city, a darker silvery-blue marble that had been carved into concentric circles – perfect for their needs since they intended to have the 'professor' table in the center where all of the circling students could be seen clearly. The four walkways that broke the circles also served to section the seats into four areas – fitting with the idea of having the students organized without preventing them from mingling. The chairs were pure wizardry, a bit of creation and adaptation, not to mention transfiguration. A pebble into a chair and they were set.

Kakashi, the somewhat inactive headmaster, was seated in a large plush chair, his current novel all but hiding his face so only his shock of short white hair stood up over the edge of the book. He was a definite outsider to wizarding communities, given the fact he spent most of his time with his nose in muggle books, things not even touched by any self-respecting wizard unless it was absolutely necessary. Those who came close enough to see what he was reading were even more shocked – hentai being his favorite genre.

He was fully human, and aside from his eccentricities, had fit into the wizarding world without a real hitch. At least, he'd fit in long enough to get his Order of Merlin. After that he'd gone straight to Makai for a few years, then on to a hopping vacation between alternate dimensions that had returned him with a new eye – hidden most of the time – and an even stronger appreciation of humor and hentai novels.

He was waving a hand at the two soon-to-be professors that flanked him, his mumbled responses barely making it around his novel.

"You can't seriously plan to teach them dark magic," the brown-haired man was saying fervently. "It's outrageous, especially with _him_ for a teacher!"

Kakashi peaked over the edge of his book, one pale eye sliding to the adamant man. The rest of his face was covered by his slanted dark-blue headband, which formed a comfortable mask.

Tsuzuki sent wide, pleading violet eyes at the wizard, his expression falling into a hurt puppy look, complete with imaginary ears and a fluffily wagging brown tail. The puppy additions were just a shade lighter than his short, dark brown hair. "Tell me you aren't serious?"

"Sorry," said Kakashi, "I'm serious."

"You protest too much, Tsuzuki-kun" the other man said, his pale eyes sliding over Tsuzuki as he gave a lascivious smile.

He was as tall and slender as Tsuzuki, but he was much paler, his short hair a soft silvery white that accented his pale blue eye. One eye, because the other was generally covered by his bangs, keeping the lined demon-eye from sight.

Kakashi caught the look, an amused smirk visible through his mask. "It's one more thing we'll have over the typical magic schools. And besides, what better defense against dark users than knowing how to do their own tricks right back on them? It works for my Sharingan."

Tsuzuki's face fell into a desperately unhappy expression, but Kakashi cut him off.

"I like the idea," said Kakashi. "And I'm sure you and the others will be able to keep dear Muraki in line. He's not a Death Eater, after all, just a sadistic pervert."

Muraki smirked and Tsuzuki dropped his head onto the table in defeat.

Across the table, Cleff had raised the topic of supplies, namely school supplies for those students who could hardly go to a wizarding shop themselves.

Cleff was a very small, delicate man, a mage in his world who'd been met with nothing but unease and distaste since coming to Earth. His fluffy pale pink hair and the ornamental horn on his crown were usually enough for people to mark him as a pretty magical creature dressing itself like a man. Needless to say, he didn't appreciate the treatment.

He was pretty, though, with his elfin face and wide, pale blue eyes. A person would never know to look at him that he was a few hundred years old. He stood at less than four feet tall, and was nearly lost in his billowing pale robes.

"The demon students," Cleff was saying, "can't be expected to get their own books and wands. No wizard here would sell to a demon, and even if one did, they wouldn't be able to exchange currency. Most of them will be coming straight from Makai to avoid the wizarding checkpoints."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Clow. "I'm certain I can handle all the necessary magical items."

He had a deep, knowing voice, the sort that made young parents pull their children close to their sides. It was the odd tint to his tone, one of those muggle "Mr. Rogers" tones that all but screamed, _'I like to play with the children…see how they run through the playground of obstacles I've made for them…they're so endearing, the little darlings...' _

For all that, he really was a nice and caring wizard. He just had a fondness for teaching children by endangering their lives, all the while playing the role of soft father figure. And with his tall, slender stature and long black hair – held back in a loose tail that fell to the floor when he walked – he was the picture of a stately wizard. He'd never been an outcast in polite wizarding society.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for the new school, he liked to experiment and wizards were strictly against experimentation. His magical cards, for instance, were a forbidden mix of eastern and western magic, the sort of thing that made other Merlin Class wizards roll over in their graves. Clow Reed, midnight blue-eyed adventurer, the man who _created_ magical creatures instead of just using them – he was a misfit wizard with the credentials of any Merlin headmaster around. He was perfect for their school.

"I can make wands on a personal basis," Clow was saying amiably. "Once the student arrives, outfitting him can be part of the introduction."

"As for the potions class," put in Zenon, "I can get my own ingredients, so there's no wizard money lost there."

Clow nodded, smiling over at the orange-haired man. Zenon was about Hiko's age, middle-age for a human, teenage for a werion. As his short, shaggy golden-orange hair suggested, he was a spinnoff of the old werewolves, only insteaed of being part wolf, he was part byakko – a feline demon breed that liked to prey on humans for things _other_ than food. While his shifts were similar to werewolves, he was a true half-breed, making him even more out of place than he might have been in the wizarding world.

He was tall, about Kiros' height, but not nearly so slender. He had the lithe muscles of his feline mother, though his features were as human and handsome as his father's had been. He had bright blue eyes, one of which was veined like a cat and covered by a simple black eyepatch. And he had a penchant to smirk when he wasn't puffing away on his muggle cigarettes. One of those dangled from the corner of his mouth now, ignored by the wizards for whom 'lung-cancer' was a misdiagnosis of over acidic body-types – a common muggle misnomer.

Across the table from him, Laguna was giving a vehement nod.

"I say we forget the books," said Laguna, "and do this hands-on. Those who want to talk a lot can do lectures – better than making the kids read it all."

Kiros gave a knowing smile and politely refrained from commenting on Laguna's dislike of reading. The man was far more at home learning things the hard way, rather than studying a monster prior to seeking it out in its own habitat.

"I want books," Shien said softly.

He'd turned his face toward Laguna, but his eyes remained closed, his expression a smooth unhappily sober look. He was Zenon's height, with pale gray-blue hair tied in a ball behind his head and held by a soft white cloth. Most who saw him assumed he was blind since he never opened his eyes in public. His veela blood became evident on the rare occasion that he did open them, as pale and lovely as any sprite. He kept them closed for this very reason, the same reason he tied back his waist-length hair. His manner was reserved, and his appearance went along with that, the same way his quiet voice did.

"I'll get books," Cleff promised, stopping any argument before it could begin. "If anyone wants texts for his class, I'll supply them. Cephiro dirt sells like muggle diamonds here, so it isn't a question of money."

"Excellent," Zenon smirked. "And with that settled, maybe we can get some food. I'm hungry enough to eat a veela. Not that I'd mind that sort of diet…"

Shien's eyebrow twitched, but his expression remained as blank as he could possibly make it. Tenka snickered from his place further down the table and was gifted with a wink from Zenon.

Clow, whose magical cards loved the chance to get out and do things, was in charge of the meals. He had set his darling dancing Flower girl card to the task of cooking a single meal, with the chibi Sweet card doing desert, while letting his Big card enlarge it to the needed amount. It saved hundreds of elf slaves from having to serve their school, something all of them had agreed on. If they were going to strike away from typical wizarding schools, they'd do it the right way.

Kakashi peaked over his book again, this time looking down the table to Clow. "Don't wait for me. I'm not that hungry."

Their future headmaster then went back to his reading, and Clow summoned the food with a simple teleportation spell. It was, of course, the same thing headmasters typically used when feeding their students and professors. But if Kakashi didn't want to bother with ceremony, Clow could handle it quite well himself.

Within minutes the group of men, and Tenka as the token teenager, settled down for a nice celebration for planning well-done. With Cleff's knowledge of gems – the sort of _'imagine and it becomes real'_ power that ruled his home world of Cephiro – they wouldn't actually be doing much more than _thinking_ of what they wanted. The real work would come from Cleff's manipulation of the Atlantis crystals, and Clow's near unending supply of experimental magic. That left them free to get sloshed and happily drunk.

By the end of an hour, half the people at the table were drunk, the other half either tipsy or worriedly playing 'safe-wizard' to the inebriated.

Tenka, who'd been deemed too young to drink anything stronger than a doctored butterbeer – at least, too young to drink in front of his father – was tipsy. He had an arm tossed over Cleff's shoulders, who was far too dignified to do more than frown in discomfort at being flirted with by someone so very much younger than him. Tenka was too busy laughing at his father to notice his teasing wasn't being taken in the light playful way it was intended.

Bunchu was drunk. For a half-demon who rarely smiled, drunk meant his eyes didn't snap around as fast as they normally did. It also meant his inhibitions were gone in light of the fact that no one there could stop him from doing whatever he felt like doing. Naturally, he felt like groping Hiko, who was conveniently seated next to him – right within groping distance.

As much as his son was enjoying his plight, Hiko was doing his best to keep his inebriated friend under control. He did appreciate the humor of the situation, he just didn't like the idea of Tenka watching him struggle with the strong hand that kept making its way back to places better left unsaid at a public meal. For what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes, Hiko levered the hand up and away. Bunchu retaliated by pulling his own chair closer and redoubling his efforts.

It wasn't long before Hiko gave up altogether, having been picked up and mauled by a very interested man who didn't give a damn who saw him. He made a token protest at being carried – he knew he not a slender effeminate man, but when Bunchu picked him up he felt like one and it really, really irked him. His friend and occasional lover – occasional being whenever the mood struck, and after every sparring match they'd ever had – wasn't one to be denied once he started whispering growled promises of things that could make even a thirty-six year old man blush.

The two men disappeared up the stairs that led to the West Corridor, and Tenka snorted before turning back to make friendly with the skittish mage beside him. Cleff put up with it by utilizing all of the sober patience he could muster. The boy seemed to forget that he wasn't as young as he looked, and since there wasn't anyone else for Tenka to hang out with when his father was…otherwise occupied…Cleff got the job.

Next to them, Laguna was a very happy drunk, his smile bright enough to blind anyone who looked at him. But since his face was currently nuzzling Kiros' neck, no one could see the smile. Kiros, who was not drunk and had never been drunk, accepted the attention with a small, playful smile. His hands had long since fallen to brush tantalizing strokes over Laguna's back, and he was only surprised it had taken his pretty lover that long to climb into his lap. A few whispered words into the smiling man's ear, and they left the table amiably. They took the door at the bottom of the circular room, heading off to the South Corridor.

Pale, unseen eyes followed their exit. Shien was not at all impressed by the teachers and the impression they could give to unsuspecting young students if they ever got drunk in their presence. But he was amused. A small, almost hidden smile had spread over his face as he watched Zenon have a somewhat drunken debate with Muraki.

"But boys are so young and innocent," Muraki was saying, "just waiting to be tainted."

"That's just sick, though," Zenon argued, sniffing in distaste. "A real man is much better, someone who knows what he wants and is fully capable of taking anything you can give him. Not to mention, the right man can be sexy as hell and no little boy is going to manage that."

"I beg to differ," Muraki frowned. "I've yet to find an adult man – aside from our eternally innocent Tsuzuki – who was the least bit lovely to me. And lovely is so much better than sexy. Sexy is crude."

"You think so?" Zenon asked furiously. "Well I can show you sexy _and_ lovely, and you tell me which is better, a man or a boy."

Zenon rounded sharply, and Shien jerked back as the cloth was pulled off his hair. Thick dusty blue hair cascaded down, Shien's eyes opening for a second in surprise. And Muraki blinked, a slightly disturbed smile spreading over his face.

Smirking widely at the definite interest on the pervert's face, Zenon stood. "Told you so."

Shien frowned sharply, his eyes closed once more, and reached back to redo his hair. "Really, Zenon…"

"Oi!" Zenon blurted. "What do you think you're doing there? Don't put it back up!"

With a quick nod to the staring, almost drooling Muraki, Zenon snatched up the sputtering half-veela before he could do more than touch that gorgeous hair. Shien let out a few unintelligible sounds of protest as he was carried – over Zenon's shoulder like a sack of Cephiro dirt – out the door leading to the North Corridor. Left behind, Muraki licked his lips and seriously wondered if he were missing out with his obsession for innocent young boys – and Tsuzuki, of course.

Further down the table, a new wizard had belatedly joined the group, too late to get drunk, but early enough to jump right into an argument about the younger students. Iruka was doing his best to persuade the headmaster to take his nose out of his book long enough to think clearly.

Iruka was unlike the others, not a squib, not an outcast, not even a rule-breaker. He was only there because of his fear of what sort of school Kakashi would make if he weren't watched by someone responsible. His own magic was ordinary, making him a regular wizard, and his appearance – fully human, shaggy black hair held back in a very tight short tail, wide worried eyes – made him stand out amid the stranger professors collected at the table.

"We really need to keep the younger students under stricter rules than the others," Iruka was saying, pleading with his eyes. "You are going to be responsible for children who could easily be hurt!"

"Nonsense," said Kakashi, his book having been abandoned finally. "Any kid who wants to be an adult should be encouraged. That's what growing up is all about."

"Are you insane?!" Iruka said furiously, outrage written over his face. "Think what you're saying! Forget the dangers in a normal wizard school, here you plan to have all sorts of monsters and dark magic and things that could easily pervert young innocent minds!"

That caught Muraki's attention very quickly. He switched to a seat nearby and smiled broadly at Iruka. "Perverting young innocent minds is a very enjoyable pastime. You should try it."

Iruka sputtered, his face flaming bright red. Kakashi just laughed, reaching over to ruffle the worrisome wizard's head as if he were a ten-year-old child.

"Cool it," Kakashi smirked. "You worry too much. Here, have some alcohol."

"I don't want any alcohol," Iruka muttered, scowling at the table. His expression had fallen into a sad frown, almost a pout, really. "I have a weak tolerance. I don't want to be drunk, I want to talk about this seriously instead of-"

He turned his head just in time to have lips press down on his mouth. He swallowed a burning mouthful of muggle-made sake and promptly sputtered, his cheeks flaming red. Kakashi grinned back at him and snatched the jug off the table for another drink, his movements so deft no one saw his mouth before the mask slipped back into place. Then he stood and, jug in one hand, caught hold of Iruka and disapparated with the cute, if worry-ridden, wizard in tow. Whatever rules they wanted in other schools, no one would tell Kakashi he couldn't apparate to his chambers. That _was_ the only way into them, after all.

Disappointed to have lost his conversation partner yet again, Muraki turned his attentions to Tsuzuki. The dark-haired man was naturally freaked, if his slanted puppy ears and low slunk tail said anything. He gave a quick goodbye to Clow and the others before turning tail and all but bolting for his quarters in the East Corridor. They could almost hear the door being dead-bolted behind him – magically, and physically.

That left poor Muraki with nothing to do but mope with Clow since they both had a liking for innocent young children. Clow's interest wasn't sexual, of course, but they did have the child-obsession in common. While the two of them were fantasizing about their favorite children, Tenka and Cleff were having a discussion of their own.

Tenka, who had eventually realized there was no alcohol in his doctored butterbeer, ceased his drunken flirting. He was slumped on the table and playing with his fork as they speculated on how long the crazy school would last and whether or not they'd even get students brave – or stupid – enough to come.

"I'm sure once word gets out, teens will be wanting in," Tenka said, doing his best to sound confident.

Cleff gave him a long look before glancing over at Clow and Muraki with their _'I dream of children'_ smiles. "Only the crazy ones…"

_**-Owari-**_

****

****

**Notes:** This will be continued in _**"A New School of Magic"**_, which will focus on the students more than the professors. The student population will be made up of any character who wouldn't fit wizarding norms - meaning anyone who is classified as a 'non-human', or people outside of the normal HP universe. And yes, considering the outrage wizards had when they found out about Hagrid and Lupin not being entirely human, there is a very big racist (species-ist) problem in the wizarding community, not to mention the complete disregard of anything muggle-related. People like Arthur Weasely and Dumbledore are few and far between in the wizarding community. Personally, I think Dumbledore will get a kick out of Atlantis once it's up and running. ;p

Expected anime for the next fic include Gundam Wing, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Weiss Kruez, and more, as well as additional characters from the anime already used (the 'universes' the professors hail from). Whether or not there will eventually be girls at the school is still up in the air. For now, they aren't planning on it. They still need to find a female teacher before they invite female students. There will also be crossover character interaction between Atlantis and Hogwarts, possibly even an HP character filling in as teacher at Atlantis.


End file.
